One little misunderstanding
by ScourgeFanatic101
Summary: A misunderstanding has the world thinking that England is a woman! How will our hot-headed brit be able to get out of this one? Somewhat AU, OOC, Yaoi - Onesided Russia/England - America/Oblivious!England - One sided Hungary/England - Onesided France/England - Onsesided Spain/England
1. One little misunderstanding

**Thanks for choosing this fanfic to read! Anyway this chapter has a somewhat ooc America and could be seen as sexual, but it doesn't have any sex scenes in it and I didn't intend to write it this way, so I'm sorry if you don't like sexual scenes in fanfics. Also America is a pervert in this one chapter and I'm not sure how I'll write him in the next one so, sorry.**

**Anyway I hope you like this fanfic!**

**-sSs-**

**Chapter one**

England sighed in relief as he unlocked the front door to his house, it had been a long day, and he was relieved that it was finally over. First of all, he had stayed up nearly all night signing paperwork and had only gotten half an hour of sleep, unfortunately this day was also the day that a world meeting would be taking place, at least it was in his own country, so he could at least have some sleep if only a little. Then the bloody frog had started hitting on him!

A yawn racked through his body, god he was tired, he couldn't wait to finally get some rest from this hectic day, but first he needed a shower. He made his way over to his bathroom and turned the faucet on. He turned towards the mirror and looked at himself for a second before he began to undress himself.

As he did this he couldn't help but look himself over. There was definitely a major difference in what he looked like with his clothing on and what his body actually looked like. He had a lot of padding underneath his clothes and had to bind certain parts of his body to appear more masculine. You see, Arthur was physically and mentally male. It was just that his body was much more feminine than it should have been. And when he says feminine he means it full and thoroughly, against all logic he had round hips, a slim waist, legs that were much less muscular than a man's should be, a round jawline with full lips (God those were hard to hide) and to top it all off he had long eyelashes that any female would envy, he had to cut them (Cut them! Do you know how dangerous that is!?) so that the other nations wouldn't get the wrong idea.

He sighed in content as the shower's water rolled off him with today's stress. He really needed this. He popped open the shampoo bottle and squeezed a blob of it onto his palm, slicking his fingers with it and massaging it into his hair. This was just what he needed to get over such a stressful day.

**-sSs-**

America parked his car in front of Arthur's house, He had dozed off in the middle of the meeting and had missed a lot of it, so he hadn't really written down any decent notes. He knew anything that he'd missed in the meeting probably wasn't that important, but his boss would be angry with him if he found out America wasn't paying attention in the world meetings.

He opened the door and looked around "England?" He asked, entering and looking around the seemingly empty house. He walked around the house, wondering if maybe the tsundere brit had gone to sleep yet and if he could just quickly borrow his notes and copy them in his own words.

His thoughts were interrupted when he came across the bathroom, where the fast pitter-patter of the shower was coming from. In a different situation, America would have turned around, left and came back later, but with his curiosity and the slightly ajar door just begging for him to peek through it, and America wasn't exactly fighting that urge.

So, with great not-resistance, America slowly and quietly approached the door, eager for the view he was about to have. A blush burned on his face as he began to stare at- Wait. . . What the hell?. . .

Stunned, all America could do was take out his phone, snap a photo and run out of the house, closing the door as quietly as he could in his shock. What he had just seen shocked him to the core. Had what he'd just seen been real? But he'd seen it clearly! What he'd seen couldn't have been fake.

England was a woman. . .

**-sSs-**

America was sitting in his hotel room dwelling over what he had just experienced, of course this did answer a few questions, like how England was shorter than nearly everyone and why he did so many feminine things, (sure his cooking was _horrifying _but he still tried) in fact now that he thought about it, he couldn't believe he hadn't already found out! I mean, he was _raised _by England which should of meant that he knew England better than most people, but _this,_ he was not expecting this. . .

The only thing he could think to do was take out his phone and call Japan. After all, he'd probably know more about these kinds of things than America did.

**-sSs-**

England got out of the shower as he'd finished washing himself of today's grime. He felt much better now and felt like tomorrow (The second world meeting day) would be better than today. He yawned as he put on his pajamas and got into bed, there was just something about having showers before going to sleep that made him feel wonderful. As he fell asleep with a content smile, England couldn't have known that tomorrow would in fact be one of the worst days of his life.

**-sSs-**

**Well! I hope you liked this chapter! Also I want to say that I have a ****_horrible_**** problem with writing chapters. So the next chapter might not be up for a very long time. I also want to let you know about my other Hetalia fanfic, which is an AU where England is an actual bunny, the fic also has flying mint bunny and might have yaoi in the future.**

**Please reveiw and I hope you have a nice day!**


	2. Encounters with a Russian bear

**Hi everybody! I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter but I did warn you at the end of chapter 1 that this would happen and if any of you have read my other fanfics you'd notice I haven't updated them for a while too. I'd also like to inform you that when a character that isn't England is thinking I'll be using female pronouns for him.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-sSs-**

**Chapter two**

England's eyes snapped open as his alarm clock blared at him. He slammed his hand on his bedside table until he hit the alarm clock's off button and groaned.

**_'What's the time?. . .' _**England wondered as he blinked blearily, slightly blinded from the light shining through the curtains. He really needed to buy thicker curtains.

His vision slowly became better as he mindlessly glanced at the clock, taking a few seconds to process what his eye's were seeing, only to quickly widen in shock at the time.

"BLOODY HELL I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" The brit screeched as he jumped out of bed. Now if any other person were to look at the time they would think the slim blonde was over reacting, after all the world meeting was scheduled to start at 8:00 am and he had woken up at 7:30 am leaving him enough time to get dressed and drive to the meeting place (Which was fairly close to his home). Since his hair was always so messy looking it didn't seem he payed much attention to his appearance anyway.

In fact though, this wasn't true. England payed a lot of attention to what he looked like, just not in the ways other people did. You see, England actually payed attention to making himself look as rumpled and unfeminine as possible (While still keeping his dignity). So he would ruffle his hair to make it look messy and wore a very non-form fitting suit that (purposefully) was a little over sized.

This also didn't account for the wrappings and padding that he covered his body in to make him look less curvy, the make-up he had to put on so his lips looked less full and pink and the time it took to clip his eyelashes short since they seemed to grow overnight (He suspected the fairies were at fault for this but could never catch them red-handed).

He almost fell down right on his face trying to scramble out of bed and hastily scooped up his clothing before dashing to the bathroom. As quickly as he could he wrapped up and padded certain parts of his body, put on his suit and ruffled his hair, almost forgetting he quickly shaded around his lip's to make them look thinner.

And as he was about to run out the door he looked at the clippers that he would usually use on his long eyelashes and then to the clock that read 7:54 am. He decided that since it took about 20 minutes to cut his eyelashes he could go without today and hope that his eyebrows would take attention away from them. He rushed out the door and quickly got into his car before almost speeding towards the conference building.

**-sSs-**

Sitting in the meeting room America could still hardly believe what he'd discovered the day before. England, the nation who had raised him as a younger sibling, was a woman. The nation who, for a very long time, he'd seen as an older brother was, in fact, an older sister. After he had talked with Japan he'd gone to sleep and, it seemed, in the time that he was sleeping to when he'd gotten to the world meeting room almost all of the nations had heard that England was female and had also seen the photo America had sent to Japan. This seemed to be the topic of the day as nearly everyone was talking about the newly realized female nation, as female nations were kind of rare.

America looked around the room at the other nations talking to each other (In the back of his mind wondering if all of them were talking about England). His eye's stopped wandering as they landed upon a certain Russian nation smiling eerily at him from across the room. America glared at his long running rival and said rival's smile widened before he wandered off out of the conference room. A deep frown found it's way upon America's face as he wandered what the psycho was doing.

Unlike other days where he would follow Russia out there and get into a fight with him, Alfred stayed back. This was because he had actually been waiting for England to come to the meeting and hadn't let much other stuff distract him. Usually England would be one of the first to come and Alfred wouldn't have to wait, but it seemed that the nation had slept in and was going to be one of the last to show up.

He sighed at that thought, he really needed to talk to her. He needed to know why England had been hiding all of this time and he needed to show her she didn't need to act like something she wasn't. A spark of protectiveness had found it's way into his heart and he didn't want any of the other male nations to get to her first. A horrifying thought came to his mind of the English nation quivering in fear while a taller and stronger nation pinned her against a wall and ravished her while England screamed "America! Please save me!" and the menacing villain cackled "No one is going to rescue you my dear!"

No. He wouldn't let anyone take advantage of his England, especially now that he knew her secret. He would be her hero, now and forever.

**-sSs-**

England sighed as he entered the conference building, he had discovered half way getting here that his clock was half an hour fast and he would have had enough time to clip at his eyelashes. Of course now that he was half way there he couldn't just go back because then he'd actually be late! At least today he'd gotten a decent night's sleep.

While he was walking down the hallway to the meeting room he had gotten lost in thought, and was surprised when he crashed into someone's chest.

"Eep!" England squeaked as he fell backwards with a thud and groaned while rubbing his back. With one eye squeezed shut he looked up to see who he'd bumped into and was slightly shocked to look into the eerily smiling face of Russia.

"Hello comrade" He smiled a little wider "Do you need help getting up?"

"Uh, thank you yes" If it were any other person England would have stood up on his own and would have scolded the person who he'd bumped into. Of course Russia wasn't just anyone that he could fume off to and was a very dangerous individual who needed to be treated like a ticking time bomb.

"You're welcome comrade" Russia said while grabbing the slight women's hand, it was really small in comparison to his.

"W-well we. . . we should be getting to the conference room now shouldn't we?" The brit said with a bit of a stutter, being around the Russian bear made him feel really nervous.

After a second of staring into her emerald eye's the Russian answered with a "da comrade" and followed her through the hall, she really was cute when she was scared.

**-sSs-**

**Well, I hope this chapter was good enough for how long you've been waiting. Sorry about that by the way.**

**Anyway please review if you want to. Any helpful criticism is appreciated.**


	3. That's gonna leave a mark

**Hello everybody! First of all I'd like to say thank you to ZanyAnimeGirl, xXxAnGeLFLoNnExXx, Lazy to log-in, Issa, Gawd, Hellokitty, Sakusha Saelbu, pastaaddict and Attack-on-Levi-the-bae, all of which have commented on my fanfic and motivated me to keep writing this story :) So thank you for taking the time out of your day to comment on my small poorly written story :)**

**Anyway I hope enjoy this chapter!**

**-sSs-**

**Chapter three**

Today's morning had been rather surprising for Hungary. After all, she had discovered an E-mail on her laptop that held a fairly interesting piece of information. Specifically that England was, in fact, female. It even had a photo attached that definitely proved it's point. At first Hungary had been skeptical that such a nation like England could possibly be female. With those huge eyebrows, scruffy hair and grouchy attitude she could hardly believe he could remotely be feminine, but after seeing the photo (That clearly showed the curved and smooth-looking body of said nation) she had been completely convinced he or rather _she _was one of the rare female nations.

After the feeling of confusion faded excitement took it's place, _there was another female nation_, this was great! There were hardly _any _female nations, and way too many perverted male nations thinking they were better and stronger. At this thought she scoffed, no wonder England was trying to hide her true gender, especially since she lived right next door to _France _of all nations! She felt a pang of sympathy for her fellow female nation and she decided that at the meeting she would try to defend England from the perverse males.

She quickly glanced at the clock (Which read 7:30 am) and decided it was about time that she leave for the world conference meeting, after all, England would need all the help she could get wouldn't she? And with her pride she would probably deny that she was female to begin with anyway.

**-sSs-**

The world meeting so far had been rather peculiar for England, first of all Russia had been staring at him for a majority of the meeting and that had made him feel extremely nervous, Hungary had been acting particularly violent today and was sitting closer to him then usual and America hadn't tried to annoy him nearly as much as he normally would. Honestly speaking he was unnerved by the way they were acting, had he done something to make them all act like this? Or was this some sort of elaborate prank?

When the clock's hour hand landed on 12:00 pm everyone left to go eat lunch, leaving only a few behind (Most of which had just brought lunch with them). England got up to go get himself a cup of tea in a cafe that was particularly close to the conference building. In his opinion the only thing that could calm him down from today's unusual occurrences was a cup of tea at his favorite and conveniently placed cafe.

As he left the meeting room and walked down the hallway he couldn't help but feel like he was being followed and was surprised when he was abruptly slammed into the wall. He winced and was about to yell when a hand was clamped over his mouth, muffling his angry words. A french voice chuckled over the muffled threats and England glared up at France's perverted, smirking face.

"Well, hello there ma chérie~" France said as he grabbed England slim wrists with one hand, she glowered up at him angrily with a red flush enveloping her cheeks while she struggled against his grip.

"Mmph mmf!" England's muffled yell to let go was ignored by the frog as he stared deeply into the glaring emerald eye's of his Angleterre, she was so fiery and he was pleasantly surprised when he'd found out she was female and he was sure she was a virgin. He could see it already, she'd act reluctant and angry at the beginning but would soon melt into ecstasy.

Suddenly he smashed their lips together into (What he thought was) a passionate kiss filled with his adoration for her. The hand that had once been clamped over her mouth was gripping her chin to keep her from moving her face away. She screamed into his mouth and thrashed in his arms (She was so excitable. . .).

As France was having his fantasies fulfilled England was in his own personal circle of hell, when had the bloody frog gotten so strong!? He tried as hard as he could to break from the Frenchmen's grip but nothing would work! The frogs grip on his chin would definitely leave a bruise after he murdered him!

And as suddenly as it had started, the frog's attack was ended with the *Clang!* of a frying pan, and as France's grip finally gave in with him falling to the ground unconscious, so did England as the force of his struggling pushed him back, making him fall straight on his rear end. Gasping in the air he was deprived of he looked up to see the face of his savoir, struggling to keep a dignified air around him.

**-sSs-**

Hungary had kept to her word and had been protecting England from the perverted nations that had wanted to take advantage of her, honestly it was appalling that just because they knew she was female that they thought it was okay to flirt with her. She'd followed after the English nation hoping to talk to her about everyone knowing her secret, because it wouldn't feel right leaving her completely defenseless against these animals.

She'd lost track of England after a while and was trying to track her down when she heard a muffled shriek and quickly dashed over to where she thought it had come from, and came across a scene that made her blood boil. France was pinning a struggling England to the wall and was forcing her to kiss him! Hungary whipped out her frying pan and whacked it against the perverted nation's head, knocking him out cold. England fell over from the force of her struggling and gasped in some much needed air.

As England was regaining her wits Hungary couldn't help but notice the femininity she now saw in the island nation. Now that she knew England's secret she saw how her eyelash'es were a bit longer and how her lips were more full and pink (Though that could have just been from being roughly kissed) and suddenly Hungary realized how vulnerable and scared England looked. How much France's attack had affected her, and Hungary swore that from this day forward she would make sure nothing like this would ever happen to England again.

"Th. . .thank you. . . for helping me. . ." England puffed through her hard breathing, finally started to settle it down.

"Oh, it's fine. You don't need to thank me." Hungary said, smiling brightly, hoping to reassure her. "Do you need help getting up?"

England nodded a little, noticing how much France's attack had spent his energy. ". . .thank you. . ."

Hungary gripped her hand and pulled her up, mentally noting how light England felt.

"Do you think you need help getting back to the meeting room? I could take care of this _trash_ if you want me to." She said 'trash' with a kick to the Frenchmen's side, eliciting a groan from the out cold nation.

"Um. . .yes please. . ." England was now blushing brightly, realizing the situation he'd been caught in and how delicately he was being treated by the woman.

"Well then, let's go. I'd like to give this _trash _to Germany. I'm sure he'll know what to do with _it._" Hungary grabbed France's hair and started dragging him by it, making sure to hit every bump in the hall.

"Okay then. . ." England followed the Hungarian women and tried to hide the blow his pride had taken by walking slightly behind her, 'accidentally' kicking France a couple of time, which only seemed to make Hungary's smile widen.

**-sSs-**

**Well I hope this has been a good enough chapter! Also I happened to notice how I wrote Hungary as shipping her with England, and I'm just going to say that was very accidental, trust me I'm just writing this as I go.**

**Anyway please review! Any helpful criticism is appreciated **


	4. The flustered German

**Chapter four**

Ludwig's day, for lack of a better word, was rather weird. It had started out normally enough, he had woken up, had a shower, woken up Gilbert **(1)** and had made breakfast. But the beginning of such a peculiar day had started when he checked his laptop to see if he'd gotten any E-mails, the first couple of E-mails had been normal and expected, an automated one from England reminding him that this was the second day of the world meeting, one from Italy asking if they could have pasta after the meeting (Which even if he replied with a no would probably happen anyway) and one from America which was. . . not as expected.

He had read the text on the top of the E-mail first, his left eyebrow raising with every passing word he read. Did the american actually expect him to believe this? England was probably one of the least feminine people he had met in his life (Apart from his height of course). With his large eyebrow's, rumpled suit and scraggly hair there was absolutely nothing about the English man that made him assume he was female.

But this trail of thought halted entirely when his eye's landed on the photo attached to the bottom of the E-mail, his eye's widening and a small trail of blood trickling from his nose. His brain completely froze, running at the speed of Internet Explorer to figure out what he was seeing.

Gilbert walked past him and stopped behind his younger brother, looking at the picture on the screen. "Huh. So Britain's a woman? Kesesesese! I'm sure she'd enjoy my awesome five meters! Come on West you're going to be late for the meeting! And I'm going to be late for Britain kesese!" The Prussian cackled and wandered off to find Gilbird.

His brother's lewd comment had snapped Ludwig out of his frozen state, jump starting his mind back to it's general speed. A hundred thoughts a second ran through the German's brain, before Ludwig stopped and straightened out his mind.

England was a woman, female, not male. This thought repeated itself constantly as Ludwig got ready for the meeting. A second thought interrupted this one though. How had America managed to take such a photo? It was obvious from the way the picture looked that England hadn't been aware of it being taken. This made his fist clench in anger, although he and England weren't on the best of terms that didn't mean he wanted pictures of a naked England floating around, that was just cruel!

Another thought came around as he gelled his hair back and got into his suit. Why had England keep her true gender a secret? Of course in the centuries before now women were seen as less than men but that had changed throughout the ages, now a woman could do anything a man could without controversy following them. Was it because she lived near France? That was as reasonable as any reason could be, he knew if he were female and lived near the perverted nation he wouldn't want France to know he was a woman.

And finally Ludwig's last thought passed through his mind, this day was going to feel outrageously long, no matter how short it truly would be.

**-sSs-**

Arthur sighed as he was coddled to Hungary's side, a feint blush dusting his cheeks (After all, how embarrassed can you be about a woman's body if you have one too?). The pan wielding woman had discarded the frog in a nearby garbage can and refused to let the brit leave afterwards. What was truly wrong with everyone today? Although France had always been grabby and flirtatious he had never actually tried to kiss him before in all the centuries they had known each other, and Hungary had barely known him before now and suddenly she was treating him like a poor shivering victim! If Arthur hadn't been the gentlemen he was (Or if Hungary hadn't been female) he would have already scolded her, but he was too thankful for what she had done for him previously, the least he could do was let her hug him for a while.

"Er. . .Miss Hungary. . .Could you please let go of me now?. . ." He awkwardly tried to shift away from the Hungarian.

"Oh, dear of course!" The nation gushed as she looked down at the delicate blonde. It was obvious to her that England was still nervous after the attack and didn't want to displease her savior, the poor girl was still shaken up. This made Hungary want to dig up the french man just to beat him up more and stuff him in another garbage can, preferably one with rotten food in it.

"Yes. . .Well, we should probably get back to the meeting room, shouldn't we?" England suggested as he got up and looked down at the Hungarian women.

"Yes, we should!" Hungary really hadn't meant to speak so loudly, but she was still rather angry at France and couldn't help herself, although she did feel bad when she saw the English woman jump slightly.

**-sSs-**

Germany couldn't help but blush slightly as his eye's landed upon the brit being lead back into the meeting room by the Hungarian, he couldn't get the image of England being naked out of his head, and seeing the nation in question didn't help keep it from his attention. Although knowing her secret did make him notice certain part's of her much more easily. For instance, he could now see that England's lips were full and a slight pink, her cheek's looked much more soft now and he couldn't help but see the way she swayed her hip's slightly. . .from left. . .to right.

He nearly slapped his head as a blushed exploded onto his face, he wasn't that perverted! What was he thinking?! Italy looked over questioningly and tilted his head slightly.

"Ve?~ Germany what's wrong? Are you thinking about the new bella?~" Italy _ve'd_ again and looked over to England, his smile becoming much more dopey and sappy. "Bella~ Bella! Ve~" Germany would never know what went through his friend's head as the Italian rambled on about bella's and pasta, although it did take his mind off. . ._certain things._

**-sSs-**

England sat down in her chair and Hungary sat next to him, glaring at any nation's that had potential to harass the newly discovered female nation. After a few minutes France sauntered in, looking like he hadn't just been beaten up and thrown into a trash can, although he did avoid sitting next to England, feeling Hungary glaring daggers into the back of his aching head.

The British country started writing down notes as Germany started the meeting, mentally noting the slight blush on the tall nation's face, _'probably from yelling at someone' _the English man thought, already scrawling across the pages of his notebook.

The minutes ticked away as England trailed on through his notes, slowly losing the sense of time. This is what made his note's the best, when he wasn't arguing with the frog or America he payed perfect attention to whoever was talking at the moment, although he thought he might have recalled one nation that he couldn't pay attention to, what was his name again? Either way, it meant America was always coming around to read off his notes, although he did scold his former colony he allowed him to read his notes. After all, he knew the trouble you got in when you didn't pay attention in meetings (With the previously stated arguing with France and America).

Finally it was time to leave and go home (Or in anyone else's case, go to your motel room). England shuffled through his papers and fitted them into his brief case, getting ready to leave and forget this peculiar day. Although it seemed that someone was going to throw his plan's off course.

"Hey, Iggy!" England heard from behind himself, he glanced over his shoulder, already knowing who it was thanks to that horrible nickname.

"Why do you insist on calling me by that dreadful name?" England asked as a greeting, looking at the energetic nation.

"No reason! Hey Iggy wanna come with me for lunch?" America asked as he grabbed England's hand and half dragged half lead the short nation to the meeting room's exit.

"I'd rather not actually, I'm not feeling in the mood for burgers today" She answered back dryly, her half lidded emerald eye's looking up at him, _why hadn't he noticed how cute England was before?_

"That's okay why don't we go down to this cafe I saw while getting here?" America asked as he kept leading the female nation to his car.

"Well. . .okay then. . ." England said looking weirdly at America, he didn't want ham burgers today? Had the world gone mad?

England couldn't have possibly known that this would be the first "date" that he'd gone on in a very long while, but then again, how could he have known what people thought he was today?

**-sSs-**

**1- If two countries are close enough they refer to each other by their human name's and when they aren't at meetings or doing their nation duties they refer to themselves by their human names.**

**Hey guys! Sorry that this fanfic wasn't updated any sooner I just wasn't really in the mood to write you know? (Also sorry for the crappy exuse) I tried to make this chapter a little longer so the wait didn't seem as bad but I really hope you find this to be a good chapter.**

**Anyway please comment! Any helpful criticism is appreciated **


	5. Return of the Russian bear

**Chapter five**

"-And then the git kissed me! I swear that bloody frog can be so perverted at times!" England raged on as he and America walked towards America's car, if England hadn't been ranting about France's previously stated harassment he would have noticed the american nation's expression getting darker and angrier by the second.

If Alfred had known while France was in the world building he would have sprinting off to beat the Frenchmen to a bloody pulp himself, subconsciously America began to growl, a deeply ridden scowl working it's way onto his face. He'd have to thank Hungary sometime after this though, considering how far France might have taken it without the Hungarian interfering. Although America couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at not saving the British woman himself, considering how he had declared he would be the English nation's hero throughout the day and further on.

England trailed off as he noticed America usually happy and exuberant expression had faded into a very angry and hateful one.

"America?. . .Are you okay?" England's rather angry expression had turned into one of worry for the hyperactive nation, seeing as America was not easily brought into a bad mood.

"Huh?" America was coaxed out of his fantasies of beating France and looked towards England. England's rosy red lip's were slightly pouted out in worry, her glossy Emerald orb's full of sympathy and her arm's pulled slightly up to grasp at each other, America could only think one thing _'How could I possibly have thought you were a man before?' _

America expression softened as he looked at the beautiful nation. "Yeah, I'm fine, just angry at that frog for attacking you." He stated.

England face brightened after hearing America say that. "Frog?" The English nation started laughing (Really it was more like giggling) at the thought of America calling the git a frog. "That's not like you to call France such things Alfre-" He instantly halted his laughter with a gasp, catching himself from calling the taller nation by his human name. "Oh, I'm sorry Ameri-"

Alfred cut the English woman's apology off at that. "No, no. it's fine. You can call me Alfred. Can I call you Arthur?" The American nation asked, looking tenderly down at the British woman, although from past happenings he couldn't help but wonder if Arthur was her real name.

England's previous smile found it's way back onto her face again. "I think it would be nicer if you called me Iggy" Alfred's tender smile broke into a bright one, slight giggles slipping through his grinning lip's.

"'Kay then, Iggy! Let's go to that cafe now!" With an "Eep!" from Arthur, Alfred picked Arthur up bridle style and started dashing down the halls (Like a hero) followed by Arthur's flustered remarks to "Let me bloody go!".

**-sSs-**

An eerie smile had spread over Russia's face as he walked down the halls of the world meeting building, a smile wider than his normally frightening smiles, making everyone he came across quickly sprint away. He had been planning to ask (Read as: make) his _Маленький кролик_ if she wanted to come have lunch with him. Because of course he wouldn't allow her to go on her own, there were so many perverted and messed up men in the world that would take advantage of her, so many that a small island like her couldn't possibly protect herself from, he could protect her just as long as she became one with him.

Of course you could understand his anger at being informed that the American _dog _had snatched his _Маленький кролик_ away before he could get to her. He imagined England whimpering in pain from the American's rough hand's failing at holding themselves back.

**"Kolkolkolkolkolkol-" **Russia continued on with his koling as he slowly stomped down the hallway, an extremely threatening and disturbing aura seeming to emit from him. He only stopped in his infuriated tracks when he came across a certain Hungarian woman beating up a certain perverted french man (And that was only because they were blocking his way.). Russia growled harshly to get the f*ck out of his way.

France shrieked as Hungary yanked at his hair and mashed his head into the ground, only for his shrieks to heighten in volume when he heard the growling and recognized the violent aura of Russia emanating from in front of him.

Hungary paused in her attacking of France as she heard Russia and glared up at him, angry at him for interrupting her revenge.

"What do you want?!" The Hungarian nation kept on yanking at France's hair as she said this, wanting to quickly get back to her previous arrangement.

**"Where is England? Kolkolkol. . ." **Russia thundered out as he banged his bloody pipe against the wall beside him, France shrieking at his and Hungary's actions, trying to wriggle out of the fiery woman's grasp.

"She's gone to lunch with America at the cafe down the street from here. You better not touch her though! I've already had enough of that with this one!" Hungary growled out at France.

As Hungary finished talking Russia wrenched France from her hand's and slammed him against the wall, growling out obscene words that were barely understandable. **"What did you do to my _Маленький кролик_?" **Russia's grin had spread even further across his face (If that was even possible) making him look like a demented snow man, preparing to devour his soul and honestly France didn't think that was far from the truth.

"I swear I didn't do anything I just kissed Angleterre, that's all!" The french nation screeched out as he tried to escape Russia's iron grasp, which only tightened upon hearing what the nation had done to _his Маленький кролик_.

**"You did what?!" **Russia roared as he banged France against the wall again, before smashing him to the ground and storming off to see if his _Маленький кролик _was okay, vowing that he would cut off thatу блюдокdick before the day ended.

**-sSs-**

Antonio could still hardly believe that England was female. That the island country he had fought against for years was, in fact, not male. He was certain of the fact the England wasn't male. He had seen the photo of England naked, with her curves and delicate skin. Of course he couldn't really fault her for trying to keep her gender a secret, he knew the horrible ways that women were treated back then, and a lot of England's own rulers weren't the most gentlemanly of men (Contrary to the way English men were usually portrayed in the media).

But this wasn't exactly the only reason Antonio was subconsciously defending England. There was also the fact that he thought she looked rather beautiful, and could just imagine her with long, flowing, golden hair laying in his bed with only a pure white sheet to cover herself with, waiting for him. . .

It wasn't like their countries were fighting over anything these days anyway, a blanket of peace had been draped over the countries dislike for each other and most just spoke badly about the other nations behind their back's, he could probably have her without a war breaking out. And having that fiery woman all to himself sounded rather nice, having her get in arguments with him that ended with a hot, steamy, angry coupling that left her gasping for air and him grinning down at his prize.

He was pretty sure his conquistador side was started to come out again, just at the idea of having the queen of the seas surrendering to him. . .

Yes. It would be rather nice to have her wouldn't it?

**-sSs-**

"You know, I haven't actually been at this place for a while now. Usually I only come here when there's a meeting at my place but I used to come here quite regularly. You would probably like their coffee, I've never tried it but I have heard some rather nice things about it." Arthur said as a way to make small talk while they were waiting in line.

Alfred couldn't help but chuckle slightly, of all the possible things that Arthur would think about him the first thing that came to her mind was the fact that he didn't like drinking tea. But he definitely would have to try the coffee, from the slightly bitter and earthy smell of the place mixed in the the calming and steamy scent of tea (Almost like the place was made for those two) lingering around the cafe it definitely would be interesting, and he didn't want to get out of Arthur's favor after all, so there was no reason to refuse such an offer.

"Well then, I'll have one black coffee than. What are you going to have?" Alfred said in his chipper and hyperactive voice to the man behind the cashier, not releasing the slightly perverted thoughts he had been thinking of the British woman.

"Oh, I'll just have good old earl grey thank you." Arthur said as he took the money out of his wallet and handed it to the employee, obviously not seeing the way the man was looking him up and down. But Alfred did, and so he snaked an arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him close, glaring at the shorter (Although he was still taller than England) man who looked slightly cowed by the American's efforts.

Arthur let out a short squeak as Alfred pulled him closer and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" The English nation said with a curious but annoyed tone.

Alfred looked down at Arthur with a look that could only be described as a dog getting caught doing something they shouldn't be and trying to act like they didn't do anything.

"Nothing?" Alfred added the questioning tone to try and connect with Arthur's motherly side, with worked a lot when he was a colony.

By some miracle sent down from the heaven's above it did, in fact, connect with Arthur's motherly (Though he'd deny it if you asked) side, and he just smiled slightly and snorted out a laugh.

"Fine, let's get to our table." The two wondered over to their table and waited for their drink's, making small talk to pass the time.

**-sSs-**

**Hi guys! So you might have noticed (With my not so subtle writing) that Spain will be appearing in either the next chapter or the one after that. So what is your oppinion about this? Anyone out there ship Spain/England? (It's okay I know your out there I see the fanfics)**

**I also kind of felt bad about how the characters treated Francey pants, do you think I should redeem him or something? **

**Any way please reveiw! Any helpful criticism is appreciated.**


	6. The conquistador's lust

**Chapter 6**

Alfred drank in the sight of Arthur as she enjoyed her tea, the sun shining through the window lit up Arthur's pale blonde hair along with the many specks of dust floating through the air and made her forest reminiscent eye's sparkle. The way her shoulders lowered in relaxation and how her cheek's slightly flushed with the heat coming from the warm drink. Her shockingly black eyelashes (Especially for someone with such blonde hair) brushed against her blushing cheek's made Alfred's heart miss a beat. Arthur was definitely the most beautiful woman in the world, how _anyone _had seen Arthur as a man was beyond him, although the american nation had also made the misinterpreted assumption.

"Alfred?" He was lead out of his thoughts by the beautiful voice that was breathy and wispy from the hot water in the tea. "Aren't you going to drink your coffee? Is it not to your liking?" Arthur rather scruffy eyebrow's were drawn downward in slight concern, it was all Alfred could do not to kiss the British woman right at that moment.

"Hm? Oh, no it's fine. I've just been thinking about some things." He answered with a bashful smile, rubbing the back of his slightly tussled, dirty blonde hair.

"Oh, well that's nice. What were you thinking about?" The shorter nation asked in a subtly curious tone, her right eyebrow raising slightly making her look _absolutely gorgeusohmygod-_

With a snapped blink of his eye's Alfred broke from his rant about the cuteness of Arthur and thought of an answer that wouldn't sound really creepy.

"Um, well. Mostly just hero stuff y'know." Alfred puffed out his chest, placed his fisted hand's on his hip's and flashed a brilliant smile in the typical super man pose that most non-British people were familiar with.

"Oh." Arthur answered with slightly raised eyebrow's, not really knowing how to respond to such a statement. "Well. . .okay. . .Do you like Doctor who?" The subject was really the only one he could remember that their two countries both enjoyed and he hoped the personification also had that in common with his country.

"Are you kidding me!? I _love _Doctor who!" Alfred expressed with his entire body, spreading out his arm's as if to hug the T.V gods who brought Doctor who into existence.

A bright smile blossomed on Arthur's face and he let out a chuckle. Well, at least they had _one _thing in common.

**-sSs-**

Sealand's sailor hat bounced up and down upon his head as he skipped down the halls. Today he was _definitely _going to be recognized as a country and he would show that jerk England just how great he was!

Although he had noticed the other nations were acting weird around England he didn't exactly know why, had the other nations finally noticed the magical creatures that were always floating around the hot headed nation? **(1)** Probably not considering they weren't freaking out like he would have expected, Sealand looked down at the fairy that was currently sitting on his shoulder, swinging her legs back and forth.

Her name was Tinkerbell if he remembered right and she had been hanging around him for a while now, even though the boat rides to and from his place made her seasick. He didn't really know why she had decided to follow him around, apparently it was something about how he reminded her of an old companion.

As the young country and his fairy friend were making their way through the world meetings building they came across a rather peculiar sight, well, at least for them it was.

Hungary, a nation Sealand hadn't previously interacted with much, was in the middle of the hallway beating France, a nation jerk England had insisted he didn't interact with. From France's reputation Sealand could only assume that the french nation had groped Hungary and, with her hot headed nature, she had retaliated fairly harshly.

"That's what you get you perverted scum!" The Hungarian country shrieked out as she slapped the french nation silly. The child-like nation watched on with wonder at seeing the female nation fighting so fiercely. Worry began to seep through Sealand's mind, what if Hungary targeted him next?

"Um. . .M-miss Hungary?" He stuttered out, looking down at the ground while slightly shying away from her, trying his darnedest to look as cute as he could. He happened to know about her affinity for cute things.

"You disgusting! putrid! Perver-!. . .Hm?. . .Oh! What are you doing here little Sealand?" Her mood immediately shifted to a much more perky and happier one, as if she hadn't just been beating someone's face in. 'Wow' thought Sealand 'I guess my cute act is stronger than I though! Hey, maybe I can use it to fight evil!' Sealand's thoughts of crime fighting with his cuteness did not find their way to his face and he kept his slightly shy demeanor.

"Oh, well, um. . .I was wondering if you knew where Mr England was?" He asked, swapping 'jerk' for 'mr' so he sounded much more polite and cute.

"Oh! Well, haven't you heard the news? England's a woman. And I believe she's left for the cafe down the road. Although she will probably be returning to the meeting room soon. Is that all you need?" She said while clutching her hand's together, gushing at the small nation's cuteness.

". . .What?" Sealand asked, confused. Jerk England wasn't a girl, what was Hungary talking about?

"I know, it is rather surprising. But it's true! England _is _a woman! I would show you the photo proving it but it isn't very appropriate for someone of your age." Hungary answered back, bending down so she was about at Sealand's height.

"Um. . .Okay? Did you ask England about it?" Sealand asked, seeming to be the only logical minded person in this fanfiction.

"Well. . .Actually, no. I don't think _anyone _has asked her about it. Hmm. . .Would you mind if I accompany you to the meeting room? I don't believe you have anyone to watch over you at the moment." The Hungarian woman offered to the young nation.

Sealand's confused expressed morphed into a bright one rather quickly. "Okay! Come on, let's go!" He grabbed her hand and started leading her down the halls of the world meetings building, his fairy companion flying swiftly behind him.

It seemed that both had completely forgotten about the french nation convulsing in the middle of the hallway, but with his nation healing speed he would probably be alright in a while. Maybe. . .

**-sSs-**

Arthur quietly moaned as he finished his tea, of course he hadn't drank it all immediately, he had unexpectedly had a rather nice, long conversation with Alfred about Doctor who and several other television shows. He honestly hadn't known that he had so much in common with the american nation and was slightly worried that there lunch would be awkward considering how much they _didn't _have in common. Instead, he had had a very pleasant conversation that had almost let him leave his tea to go cold.

"Mmm. . .Well, this has been a very nice time but I do believe we have to get back to the world meeting, don't we?" He said with a sigh, shifting slightly before standing up, scooting his chair backward with the back of his knees.

"Huh, I guess it is, isn't it?" Alfred said with a slight frown while looking down at his watch, he really wished they had more time to spend together but that couldn't be helped. They, as nations, had a duty to their people (A little voice in the back of Alfred's mind snickered as he mentioned the word "Duty").

"Yes. . .Oh well, we shall be going then, won't we?" Arthur said, grabbing his jacket and waiting for the american to follow suit.

"Yeah." Alfred smiled faintly and followed Arthur out, both making their way back to the world meetings building.

**-sSs-**

With a slight grin that held subtle hints of maliciousness intent Spain sauntered down the hall, searching for his prize. He had heard Hungary mention that America had taken his England for himself for the day and had been biding his time until the two returned for the world meeting's continuation. He was absolutely infuriated that the gluttonous idiot had stolen away his ocean treasure, his queen of the seas.

The image of her writhing underneath him in absolute pleasure was forever repeating itself in his mind, having such a fiery spirit under his control, in his clutches. Having his strong arms wrapped around her small and lithe form, pressing her against his broad chest and having her moaning in pleasure.

Spain groaned as his arousal pressed against the fabric of his pants, he absolutely could not contain himself any longer, he _would _have England all to himself. That stupid american did not deserve such an exquisite example of a nation's beauty.

There was no doubt about it. He would have England for his own. Willing or not.

**-sSs-**

**1- I like to think that Peter can see magical creatures just like England because he has a lot in common with some of them, and I also like to think he is friends with a fairy named Tinkerbell just like Peter pan. But it won't be a major part in the story.**

**Seriously England is my baby. I just want to hug the little guy/girl, she/he's so adorable. Also I was wondering what your opinion would be if I inserted Romano into this fanfic? What would you feel if I did that? Because I really do want to please my readers as much as possible.**

**Please comment! Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


	7. An unexpected kiss

**Chapter 1**

As Alfred's car parked in front of the world meeting's building he glanced at Arthur, who was staring out the window to the street's of London, Arthur's very own heart. When he thought about it being a nation really was weird, that you could stare out of a window and see your own heart and body. He remembered the aching pains when a part of his country was damaged, which had happened over several times throughout the years. Arthur had lived centuries longer than him, and had definitely had her country attacked and damaged more than he had, he grimaced at the thought of Arthur going through such tragedies but he had no way of changing the past.

All he could do was make sure it didn't happen in the near and distant future.

"We're here!" Alfred stated as he broke Arthur and himself from both of their tracks of thought, grinning brightly.

"Okay, we should get going. . ." She said in a slightly drowsy manner, the warmth of the sun supposedly lulling her into a state of sleepiness. Arthur let out a soft yawn, covering her mouth delicately with her right hand while squinting her eye's slightly closed in an _extremely _cute way.

As Arthur opened her door and got ready to leave the car Alfred interrupted her, grasping at her wrist and pulling her back into the car.

"W-wait, Arthur. I, um, I have something to. . .tell you. . ." Alfred muttered, a blush appearing across his cheek's.

Arthur tilted her head slightly to the left, her large eyebrow quirking upward in curiosity. "Oh? And what may that be?" He was curious at what could fluster the energetic nation to such an extent.

The blush on Alfred's face deepened and he glanced upwards at the gorgeous blonde, and zeroed in upon her lip's, her beautiful, luscious, kissable lip's. He barely whispered "This. . ." Before he carefully pushed his lip's onto her's, engulfing them both into a passionate kiss.

Shock paralyzed Arthur as he felt the American's lip's against his own, a few seconds passed as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. Arthur hesitantly pushed against Alfred's chest, gently separating the two nations.

He stared up at the taller American, his eye's uncertain and confused. "I. . .I have to. . .think. . ." He said, shifting uncomfortably around in the car's seat.

Alfred tenderly looked down at the emotionally confused nation. "I understand." He said, letting go of the blonde English nation and watching as she left the car and entered the world meetings building, disappearing behind it's engulfing door's.

**-sSs-**

Spain pondered how he would ravage the delicate English nation when he had her in his arm's. She would drown in the pleasure he would give her, but of course she would fight and struggle at first, she had her reputation as the queen of the seas to uphold didn't she? But he would free her from the pressure by making her submit, forcing her to become his, and his alone.

Honestly, he had been infatuated with the English nation even before he knew of her actual gender, the short stature being the first thing that took his notice and then the pale, delicate skin that looked as if it was as smooth as silk, even her overly large eyebrow's were somehow endearing to the Spanish nation. Even if England was male Spain would still want her, as long as the English nation was his nothing else would matter.

He remembered from his days as a conquistador how the once pirate captain would fight, gracefully dancing around her opponent while slashing at them with her elegant yet deadly sword. Spain would have taken her and hidden her away from the world as he did all of his treasures, if he had only gotten the chance. . .

Snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of someone quickly walking through the halls, Spain head jerked upwards to see who the aforementioned nation was, only for a smirk to find it's way onto his face when he noticed it was to subject his mind been dwelling on for past few hours.

England didn't seem to be paying attention to where she was going, seemingly lost in her thoughts, Spain felt a pang of jealously centered at whoever England's mind was currently dwelling on, wanting to be the only person England's ever focused on.

Noticing that England obviously wasn't watching where she was going, Spain deciding to have a little fun. He stood in the dead center of the hallway as England walked on, not looking up to see where she was going. She had a blush that spread on both her cheek's and the tips of her ear's and she looked incredibly troubled, but _god __damn _it if she didn't look absolutely delectable at that moment, her eye's slightly glazed over in thought with a few of her right hand's fingers hovering over her plush lip's.

Without looking up England slammed into Spain and immediately rebounded, falling backwards instantly before Spain wrapped his arm's around her waist, pressing her onto his broad chest.

A quiet gasp left her lip's as she pressed her hand's to Spain's chest, still swaying slightly from the near-fall. Her emerald eye's flicked toward's his brighter but equally green eye's.

"Sp. . .Spain?. . ." His name fluttered past her lip's, surprise still limiting her reaction.

"Yes, _Mi reina de los mares?_" Her nose scrunched in annoyance at him speaking in a language she didn't understand, a trait she never seemed to lose and she could not understand what he had just called her.

"Could. . .could you. . .let me go. . .now?" She half whispered, still slightly dazed from nearly falling and the immediate stop to said motion.

"No, I don't think I will." Spain's bright green eye's flashed maliciously as he suddenly tightened around England's waist, picking her up and placing her over his shoulder. She struggled and kicked her legs out as he carried her into an empty room near the hallway.

"W-what are you doing?! Let m- mmmph! Mmmf?!" England's protests were muffled as Spain slammed his hand over her screaming mouth.

"Now, now, _bonito, _you shouldn't be struggling so hard~ You may hurt yourself. . ." He trailed off as a hidden threat, thrusting his shoulder into her stomach, eliciting a pained groan from the petite nation.

A large, sadistic grin spread across Spain's face as he settled England upon a couch being kept in the room.

"And we don't want that, do we?~"

**-sSs-**

**Hi everybody :3 I know I've been holding back on my Spain/England moments and I hope this is enough to quench your thirst for a little while.**

**Please comment! Any helpful criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
